My First and Last Love
by Hyucchi
Summary: Daigo's POV. Mata violetnya yang indah, jambul kembar tiganya yang lucu, perawakannya yang manis... Ah, andai saja aku bisa memilikimu Souryuu Leon, cinta pertamaku... Dedicated For Fujoshi Independence Days. Pair DaigoLeon. OneShoot. Mind to Read and Review, please?


Aku, Whitney Daigo, bagaikan pangeran di sekolah. _Hell_, yeah, tentu saja karena aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau. Dengan sikap karismatikku ini, namaku dengan cepat berkibar di sekolah Rithey Feard yang populer ini. Teman? Aku punya banyak. Fans? Apalagi itu. Karena aku anak yang _musical_, jadi tidak jarang wanita-wanita di sekolahku berteriak nggak jelas setiap kali aku manggung di stasiun televisi, sekolah, dan festival. Sungguh hidupku bagaikan surga!

Tapi... Ada satu hal yang kurang. Ada satu batu permata yang kurang untuk menutupi rasa hampa di hatiku ini. Bukan uang atau emas yang kubutuhkan, juga bukan teman artis Hollywood yang terkenal. Sama sekali bukan, yang kuinginkan di dunia ini tinggal satu, yaitu Souryuu Leon...

* * *

.

Present By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**My First and Last Love**

.

Dedicated to _Fujoshi Independence Days_ #4

.

Cardfight Vanguard © NOT OURS!

.

Pairing: DaigoLeon.

.

Rate: T.

.

**WARNING**(s): Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, Oneshoot, OOC, non-mainstream pairing, Full Daigo's POV, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Derap langkahku bergemah di lorong sekolah yang megahnya bukan main. Bahkan bayangan kakiku terpantul jelas di ubin bewarna keemasan tersebut. Dapat didengar jelas oleh sepasang telingaku, suara sapaan ramah dari beberapa siswa, dari kakak kelas maupun _junior_. Mereka menyapaku layaknya aku raja di sekolah ini dan berkuasa penuh atas mereka. Entahlah kenapa bisa begitu, yang jelas aku selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah.

Teman-teman satu _band_-ku mengiringi langkahku ke kelas layaknya aku ini pangeran muda yang selalu dikawal kesana kemari. Sepanjang jalan kami melangkah, aku selalu mengobrol banyak dengan mereka ―berhubung aku sebenarnya tidak bisa diam, hehehe. Setelah sampai di kelasku, mereka ―teman satu _band_-ku― pun melambai ringan dan sesekali melempar candaan sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah karena berbeda kelas. Oh, akhirnya aku sampai juga...

"Hei, hei, tidak bisakah kau duduk lebih ke pojok? Apa kau segemuk itu sampai menerobos tempat dudukku juga?" ledekku pada sesosok figur yang bisa dibilang teman sekelasku, bahkan teman sebangku denganku. Sosok itu tidak menimbulkan respon yang bearti, hanya melirikku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tuh, 'kan, baru saja ketemu di hari baru, ia sudah menyelenggarakan perang dingin padaku. Iris _violet_ itu kebingungan begitu aku membalasnya dengan tatapan meledek.

"Perlu kuulang? Jangan mengambil tempatku―"

"Bahkan dudukku kurang 10 cm dari tempatmu, Whitney," sahutnya dengan cepat memotong pembicaraanku. Oh,_ dear_, kenapa cepat sekali ia marah, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bercanda. Sama seperti aku dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, huh? Bahkan kau sampai menghitung jaraknya entah sejak kapan.

"Hah, aku tahu kau itu anak robot, tapi tidak perlu menghitung jaraknya sampai seperti itu, 'kan?" ledekku dengan cengiran khas, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada respon darinya. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku bacaannya, sampai jambul pirang kembar tiganya yang lucu itu pun bergerak singkat.

Oh, Kami-_sama_... kenapa susah sekali mendekatinya!? Padahal, padahal aku satu kelas dengannya! Satu bangku dengannya! Bahkan sering kerja kelompok bersama! Tapi, _why_? Lihat! Bahkan ia hanya berbicara beberapa kata saja. Bahkan saking sedihnya dengan keadaan ini, aku sampai menciptakan lagu berjudul _'Why'_ untuk _band_ku dan malah membuat waria-waria nggak jelas menangis mendengar kegalauanku! Hah...

Tenangkan dirimu, Daigo...  
Kau itu _perfect_! Semua bisa kau miliki! Hidupmu mewah dalam segi apapun! Harusnya mendapatkan cinta anak dingin itu hanya cukup dengan sekali sentil! Terkadang aura malaikat di hatiku berteriak demikian. Ehm, ya, sebenarnya sejak lama aku mencintainya secara sepihak. Souryuu Leon. Nama itu selalu muncul di semua halaman di buku_ diary_-ku. Aku mengenalnya sejak pindah SMP ke sekolah ini, dan saat itu tidak sengaja kami sering bekerja di kelompok yang sama dalam pelajaran apapun.

Tadinya aku cuek saja dengan perasaan ini. Tapi semakin lama, perasaan di hatiku ini semakin meluap-luap. Oh, ya, apalagi kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Ah, Leon, aku yakin aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai cinta pertamaku. Mata _violet_nya yang indah, rambut pirangnya dengan jambul kembar tiga yang lucu, juga tipe orang dingin yang sangat formal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak _band_ nggak jelas sepertiku bisa menyukai orang yang 'jauh' sepertinya.

Tapi, yah... Itu dia masalahnya! Susah sekali untuk mendekatinya, _you know_? Bahkan aku berani untuk taruhan lebih gampang menunggangi onta sarap daripada membuatnya tersenyum! Eh, senyum? Leon? Tersenyum? Hah, menggurau apa lagi aku, tidak ada sejarahnya seorang Souryuu Leon tersenyum! Bahkan saat ia difoto menerima penghargaan piagam juara 1 Fisika, ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Satu sentimeter saja tidak! Kalau seandainya ia tersenyum di foto itu pun, pasti foto itu akan kucetak banyak-banyak dan kusimpan. Oh, _man_, kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang sepertinya...

Sejak itu, aku mulai mendekatinya dengan cara menjahilinya. Contohnya seperti tadi, bahkan masih banyak lagi kejahilan yang kulakukan. Ada tetua berkata bahwa mencintai bukan bearti harus menunjukan sayangnya. Ya, itulah aku! Haha, hebat, 'kan? Aku menjahili orang yang kucintai sendiri, bahkan alasanku mulai menjadi orang iseng adalah karenanya. Tak jarang ia membalas atau marah, atau tidak berkata...

"_Usili saja orang lain, memangnya kenapa aku, sih?"_

Kenapa kamu? Ya, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Souryuu Leon! Anak berpendidikan dan ber-IQ tinggi yang bagaikan robot. Setiap hari di sekolah hanya terlihat belajar dan belajar saja. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun di kelas, bahkan di satu sekolah! Tapi justru sikapnya itu yang membuatku jatuh hati...

Souryuu Leon, kapankah aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan manis? Kapankah aku bisa mendekap tubuh mungilmu itu dengan lembut? Kapankah aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?

* * *

...

* * *

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" bentak Leon kesal begitu melihat tas ranselnya terlihat berantakan. Padahal ia baru kembali setelah dipanggil guru ke ruangan OSIS untuk mendiskusikan sebuah masalah, tapi begitu berbalik, ia sudah mendapati tasnya urak-urakan nggak jelas. Hehehe, manis sekali wajah marahmu...

"Aku mau pinjam buku catatan Kimia tadi, memangnya nggak boleh?" tukasku dengan tatapan seakan-akan tidak punya salah. Dengan itu dapat kudengar suara gerutuannya, dan sembari mendecak sebal ia duduk di sampingku lalu memperbaiki posisi buku di tasnya lagi. Hehehe, ya sudah jelas aku bohong. Seperti biasa, aku mengusilinya lagi.

"Huh, kau sengaja mengacak tas-ku, kenapa sehari saja kau tidak perlu mengerjaiku, sih?" gerutunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-bukunya yang sengaja kuberantaki. Heh, sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi itulah caraku. Kenapa kau tidak sadar akan perasaanku, sih?

"Hehehe," aku hanya menyengir nggak jelas membuatnya menghela nafas panjang berusaha sabar. Tak lama kemudian, guru pelajaran Biologi, Suiko, mengetuk-ngetuk spidol di papan tulis.

"Kita akan adakan pertukaran tempat duduk," ucapnya dengan senyum lembut. Tapi senyuman itu yang membuatku pucat pasi. Oh, demi kura-kura _dancer_, kenapa di SMU masih berlaku hal seperti ini, sih!? Kedekatanku dengan Leon bisa terancam, _you know_? Kemudian diam-diam kulirik Leon yang duduk di sebelah kiriku, ia tampak tenang-tenang saja. Oh, _dear,_ apa kau tidak sedih berpisah denganku?

"Pindah ke tempat duduk yang kalian suka, bebas asalkan kalian semua nyaman," lanjut Suiko sembari memiringkan kepalanya, disambut seruan meriah dari murid-murid. Yah, aku sedikit menggaruk-garuk tengkukku bingung, sampai akhirnya...

"Hei, Souryuu, aku mau tukar tempat duduk denganmu, dong!" seru seorang siswi di kelasku yang memiliki rambut _pink_ bergelombang panjang. Aku sedikit memekik mendengari suara itu, suara Rekka. Ya, sebenarnya aku tahu anak itu pasti ingin duduk di sampingku karena sejak lama ia terus mendekatiku. Tapi... Aku tidak mau! Leon, kumohon tolak―

"Boleh saja," ujar Leon singkat membuatku _headbang_ solo di dalam hatiku. Ya, kalau beneran, kepalaku bisa bocor nantinya dan tidak bisa memikirkan Leon-ku lagi. Ta-tapi masalahnya bukan itu! Ia terlihat memberes-beres barangnya santai dan beranjak pergi. Le-Leon! Oh, kerang, kau tega sekali!

"..." tidak mempedulikan jeritan kesenangan Rekka, aku memperhatikan langkah Leon. Ke tempat duduk mana ia berpindah? Semoga saja tidak jauh-jauh dariku, aku tidak bisa mengusilinya lagi nanti! Tapi... harapanku pupus sudah begitu kulihat Leon menduduki bangku kosong paling pojok sebelah kanan. Ja-jauh sekali! Sedangkan dudukku di paling depan pojok kiri. Leooon!

Begitu yang lainnya sudah selesai pindah tempat duduk, kulihat tidak ada yang duduk di sebelah si _violet_ manis itu. Ya, wajar saja karena ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun di kelas, dan teman kelasku rata-rata hanya suka berbicara dengan teman yang mereka kenal serta cenderung menjauhi Leon yang dianggap mereka aneh. Hei! Dia tidak aneh!

"Da-Daigo? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rekka kaget begitu melihatku memberes-bereskan buku pelajaranku dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Tatapan Rekka seakan berteriak _jangan pergi_, aku tahu itu. Tapi _sorry_, aku lebih memilih untuk bersama...

"Aku duduk disini, ya!" seruku langsung saja menyergap tempat sebelah Leon yang kosong. Ya, tentu saja, daripada kutanya dulu, pasti ia akan menolak dan berujung pengusiran padaku. Hehehe, aku sudah tahu persis bagaimana dia.

"Ck, mau apa kau?" gerutunya sebal karena tidak berhasil mengusirku sebelum aku duduk di sana. Murid-murid lainnya hanya syok memandangiku.

"Hehehe, aku maunya sama Souryuu," ujarku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, mengusilinya lagi. Tadinya kukira paling-paling ia akan mendecak sebal, tapi ternyata... hei, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. _Hell_! Manis sekali! Apa aku tidak katarak melihat wajah itu!?

Tadinya aku berniat mengusilinya lebih jauh, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu guruku, Suiko, kembali mengajar di depan kelas. Tapi sebuah kesimpulan terlintas di benakku, tanpa sadar aku melukiskan seringai,

...ternyata dia tipe orang yang harus digoda, ya? Baiklah! Setelah aku bertapa dan meditasi di sungai onta, akhirnya aku menemukan kelemahan anak berjambul kembar tiga ini! Ah, kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengetahuinya? Tapi sudahlah, toh dengan ini lambat cepat ia akan menjadi milikku...

* * *

...

* * *

_14 Februari_

"Da-Daigo, sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu menjadi penggemar berat dan fans setia _band_-mu. Ma-maukah k-kau menerima coklat dariku?" Oh, kerang, sampai kapan cewek-cewek berhenti memberiku coklat, hah? Lihat, kantong spesial yang kupersiapkan untuk hari ini bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menampung coklat-coklat _valentine_ ini! Tapi, yah, aku terlalu tidak tegaan, sih, jadi...

"Terima kasih, ya! Kau baik sekali," ujarku sembari menerima coklat berbungkus merah muda manis itu. Cewek tadi langsung menunduk dan bergegas pergi. Biar kutebak, sehabis itu pasti dia loncat-loncatan tidak jelas. Dasar wanita, makanya aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan, ck...

Sembari melangkah ke kelas, jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang. Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah berencana untuk memberi sebuah coklat spesial, kalian pasti tahu akan kuberikan ke siapa. Tapi tunggu, bukan seharusnya ia yang memberiku coklat? _Hell_, aku sangat mengharapkan itu! Tapi aku jamin itu mustahil, _hiks_...

Ya, sudah, sebagai lelaki sempurna, aku mengalah, deh. Tapi coklat ini tidak kuberi begitu saja. Tentunya dengan sedikit 'kejutan', fufufu. Setelah kemarin kutemui kelemahannya, aku akan menjalankan taktikku yang sudah kurencanakan baik-baik sejak kemarin malam sampai aku bergadang.

"Pagi, _minna_!" seruku riang begitu memasuki kelas. Tak perlu dipungkiri, murid-murid sekelas lainnya menyapaku dengan ramah, terutama murid cewek yang langsung... Memberi coklat lagi!? Arrrgh! Lama-lama plastik khusus coklat ini bisa robek karena terlalu banyak! Tapi aku memilih tidak peduli, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya Leon-ku! Biasanya ia datang lebih dulu dibandingkan aku, tapi...

"Heh, Leon belum datang? Tumben," gumanku dengan nada kecewa. Ya, ternyata Leon belum datang, bahkan tas ransel-nya yang biasa kuubrak-abrik juga tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Hei, Daigo, aku heran sama kamu, deh. Kayaknya kamu senang banget berteman sama anak aneh itu," canda seorang dari teman laki-laki yang ikut mengerumuniku. Ck, seandainya aku preman, mukamu itu langsung kuganti jadi kloset! Enak saja mengatainya aneh!

"Iya, aku cemburu tahu~ Masa kamu lebih deket sama anak nggak jelas itu ketimbang kita-kita?" lanjut murid wanita lainnya. Arrgh! Berhenti menjelek-jelekinya!

"Hei, tidak baik mengatai teman sendiri aneh, lho..." balasku berusaha untuk menahan emosi dari tadi. Emosi? Kenapa? Ya, sudah jelas karena mereka yang tidak bisa menjaga perkataan mereka.

"Hah? Yang begitu dianggap teman? Hahahaha! Sadarlah, Daigo, dia itu robot berwujud manusia!" tambah murid lainnya lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Ck, kalian ini...! Aku sudah sadar! Lihat mataku yang melek kayak ikan mas tiap kali bersamanya ini, hah!?

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu, kok... Terkadang dia membantuku kalau ada soal ulangan yang tidak aku tahu," ujarku berupaya membela si _violet _manis itu. Lainnya kemudian terdiam, memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lho? Kenapa? Memang benar, kok, kalau saat ada ulangan dan aku kesulitan berat, tiba-tiba ia menggeser jawabannya padaku bermaksud memberi tahu jawabannya. Oh,_ dear_, ternyata kau masih berbaik hati padaku...

"K-kau serius?" aku langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Tidak kau paksa, 'kan?" aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ya-yang benar!? Padahal setahuku dia paling pelit bagi-bagi jawaban! Pr, tugas, ulangan apalagi, dia pelit banget mentang-mentang pintar!" aku terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng.

"Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah soal itu. Ingat, 'kan, nilai Fisika dan Kimia-ku yang dapat 100 itu? Nah, aku 'kan dibantu dia, hehehe..." Lainnya langsung_ speechless_ mendengar curhatku yang bisa dibilang membongkar rahasia. Karena adegan memberi jawaban ini tidak pernah ketahuan siapapun. Leon yang memberinya sendiri, suer! Aku tidak pernah memintanya!

* * *

...

* * *

Aku menghela nafas panjang, pelajaran yang diterangkan guru sama sekali tidak kutangkap. Sesekali aku menguap malas. Rasa bosan dan kecewa menjadi satu. Kenapa? Ya, sudah jelas karena Leon tidak ada di sampingku! Huwaa! Padahal dulu absen-ku menjadi cantik demi terus bersamanya, kenapa sekarang dia yang tidak pernah absen malah tidak ada? _Hiks_, aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang bisa kuusili lagi. Hei, aku hanya ingin mengusilinya! Tidak orang lain!

Aku belum tahu pasti kemana dia, sampai akhirnya teman yang duduk di depanku membisikan sesuatu.

"Daigo, apa kau memikirkan Leon?" tanyanya kemudian. Heh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku mengangguk polos dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Dia di sekolah, kok..." mendengar itu mataku membulat sempurna. Benarkah!? Lalu kemana dia― "...Tadi dia ambruk, kata guru dia demam, jadi sekarang dia dirawat di UKS." Mendengar itu, aku langsung pucat pasi.

Leon... Leon sakit!? Demam!? Oh, demi apa, teserahlah! Kenapa bisa begini? Ini pertama kalinya kudengar dia sakit sampai melewati jam pelajaran. Oh, kerang... Kuharap ia baik-baik saja―_Tok Tok_

_GREKKK_

Kutautkan alisku begitu mendengar suara pintu kelas digeser dari luar, dan aku langsung terkejut bercampur gembira begitu tahu orang itu adalah... Leon! Ah, panjang umur! Takdir! Baru saja kupikirkan ―memang selalu dipikirkan― kau sudah datang!

"Souryuu? Darimana kau, ini sudah satu jam lewat dari pelajaran dimulai," ujar guru yang tengah mengajar. Semua pandang murid pun tertuju padanya. Oh, dasar guru gila! Tidakkah kau lihat pandangan lemah dan wajah pucat itu.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak enak badan dan beristirahat sebentar di UKS," jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan... parau._ Dear_, apa kau benar sudah siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu? Biasanya suaramu selalu berlogat tajam dan intonasi yang tegas. Tapi... kenapa―?

"Oh, begitu. Duduklah," perintah guru itu dengan nada dingin. Hei, pelan sedikit dengannya kenapa, sih? Tidak bisakah kau membedakan orang berandal yang sengaja telat dengan orang sakit yang mati-matian ikut kelas untuk belajar!? Kembali kulirik si _violet_ manis itu, ia mengangguk pelan lalu menutup pintu. Langkah kakinya pun mulai mendekat ke arahku.

Tap tap tap―

"Sini, biar kubawahkan." Leon terlihat sedikit terkejut begitu tiba-tiba aku menghampirinya dan membantunya membawa ransel hitam miliknya yang pasti berat. Sebelum ia protes, aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk. Bisa kurasakan banyak tatap mata terutama wanita, menatap syok diriku, begitu juga dengan guru yang mengajar.

"W-Whitney?" gumannya bingung, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tatapan kesal atau sejenisnya yang biasa ia arahkan padaku. Syukurlah, kupikir dia akan protes tadinya, hehehe. Kugeser bangku miliknya dan mempersilahkan Leon untuk duduk, lalu kuletakan ransel hitam itu dibawah mejanya, terakhir aku duduk di sebelahnya._ Yes_! My _beloved_ Leon kembali ada di sampingku!

"Apa?" tanyaku begitu lainnya masih saja memandangiku dengan tatapan _speechless_. Tapi kemudian mereka buru-buru melirik ke arah lain dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Asyiknya! Entah kenapa aku sangat gembira begitu ia kembali ada di sampingku. Tenang saja, _dear_, kalau kau sakit seperti ini tidak akan kukerjai, kok.

"Ehm, Whitney?" panggilnya. He? Nggak salah, nih? Dia memanggilku? Kenapa? Dengan polosnya kutengok wajahnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang... Oh, tatapan yang membunuhku! Wajahnya manis sekali kalau terbengong seperti itu!

"Kenapa?"

"Yang tadi, terima kasih banyak..." ujarnya dengan seulas senyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya. _Hell_! Jangan buat aku mimisan _permanent _karena senyum itu, _dear_! Tapi tunggu, senyum? Ia tersenyum padaku? Ini mimpi atau bukan? A-aku... aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa melihat senyum itu...

"Sa-sama-sama," balasku dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan, rasanya aku ingin mencium wajah itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa!

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Daigo saja, ya?" tanpa sadar aku malah mengajarnya mengobrol. Ini kesempatan emas! Aku tidak akan melewatkannya!

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya merasa ragu, aku mengangguk dengan cengiran khasku. Kulihat ia sedikit tertunduk kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Daigo..." A-apa? Dia menurut padaku? Nama kecilku dipanggilnya, dilafalkannya dengan intonasi khasnya. Ah, betapa bahagianya aku...

"Tapi aku juga ingin memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, boleh?" tawarku dengan nada manja dan merajuk-rajuk lengan seragamnya. Kulihat ia mengkerutkan dahinya dan memandangku sebal, tapi kemudian...

"Ya, baiklah, sesukamu saja..." ujarnya sembari memutar bola matanya singkat. Heh? Beneran, nih, boleh? Sudah lamaaaa sekali, bahkan sejak zaman Cleopatra nari _stripping _pun, aku ingin memanggilmu dengan...

"_Trims_, Leon!" balasku bersemangat. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi. Ma-manisnya! Leon-ku, apa ini artinya kau mulai membuka pintu hatimu perlahan-lahan untukku...?

* * *

...

* * *

"Heh? Kamu masih mau mengerjai semua ini?" tanyaku terkejut memandangi setumpuk berkas-berkas OSIS yang tebal bukan main terhidang di meja Leon. Ia mengangguk singkat.

Jujur saja, ini hari yang paling membuatku berbunga-bunga. Seharian aku mengobrol bersamanya. Ini langkah! Dan hebatnya lagi aku tidak bermimpi, ini kenyataan! Ia dengan santai menjawab dan bertanya denganku seharian. Bahkan dengan nama kecil kami yang saling sahut menyahut di tiap kalimat yang kami lontarkan. Ah, bahagianya aku! Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah usai, semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Tadinya aku ingin pulang duluan, tapi kulihat Leon malah dihadiahi berkas-berkas OSIS ini, parahnya harus ia kerjakan sendirian! Kasihan, 'kan? Jadi aku...

"Aku tunggu sampai kamu selesai mengerjakan semua ini, deh, Leon," tukasku lalu kembali duduk. Suasana kelas yang hening tidak kupedulikan. Bisa berduaannya sekalian, hariku ini makin hebat!

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau kerjakan, Daigo?" ia bertanya balik. Ah, senangnya aku ditanya olehnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku betul-betul bahagia bisa seakrab ini dengannya, cinta pertamaku...

"Enggak, kok. Bagaimana kalau kubantu sekalian biar cepat kelar?" tawarku dengan wajah lugu lalu mengambil beberapa lembar dari berkas itu, tapi dengan cepat pemilik jambul kembar tiga itu merebutnya dari tanganku.

"Anak _band_ nggak akan bisa mengerti berkas ini," ujarnya sembari memejamkan mata angkuh. Heh? Maksudmu mentang-mentang aku anak _band_ lalu aku ini bego? Wah, kau mulai berani membalasku, _dear_...

"Heh, begini-begini aku bisa mendapat tanda tangan monalisa, lho! Sedangkan kau? Paling-paling dapat tanda tangan kepala sekolah yang setengah waria itu," ledekku balik lalu bangkit dari dudukku bermaksud untuk merebut kertas itu balik. Ck, dia tidak menyerahkannya langsung. Ia menjauhkan kertas-kertas itu dengan tangan satunya lagi, sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur berusaha untuk menahan tanganku.

"Ck, apa hubungannya sama tanda tangan, _baka_! Kalau kau yang mengisi berkas ini, bisa-bisa ketua OSIS jantungan dengan isinya! Pulang sana!" Heh? Dia berbalik meledekku? Anak ini... Membuatku semakin semangat untuk mengerjainya, wajahnya yang setengah ceria itu membuat semangatku semakin melambung tinggi.

"Berikan itu, Leon! Kau mau kita terus-terusan disini sampai malam cuma karena ikutan ajang mengisi berkas OSIS?"

"Biarkan saja, kau 'kan bukan OSIS, karena kau anak _band_!"

"Hei, apa-apaan nadamu saat bilang _'band'_ itu, dasar bule nggak jadi setengah waras!"

"Ck! Jangan menghinaku, jelek! Dan jangan ganggu aku untuk mengisi berkas-berkas ini!"

"Hei, hei, aku tidak jelek! Aku tidak mengganggumu, tapi membantu! Apa tampangku ini meragukan, hah?"

"Sampai mumi bangkit pun, mukamu tetap meragukan..."

"LEON! KESABARANKU HABIS! BERIKAN KERTAS ITU!"

"Tidak!"

* * *

...

* * *

Hah, kau tahu aku sangat lelah setelah bermenit-menit adu mulut dengan anak manis satu ini. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore dan berkas tadi sudah usai. Kami berjalan ringan sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Tidak kusangka dia bawel juga, sampai-sampai aku yang paling bawel sekelas ini pun dikalahkannya. Tapi, yah, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dia bersamaku, di dekatku, akrab denganku... Kami tertawa bersama, mengobrol bersama, aku... suka sekali momen ini...

"_Jaa nee_, Daigo..." Aku tersentak dari lamunanku begitu Leon mengucapkan salah berpisah. Nah, 'kan, bahkan ia pun mengucapkan salam padaku. Ia betul-betul manis... tapi, tunggu! Ditengah rintik-rintik salju yang dingin ini? Pulang sendirian dengan berjalan kaki?

"Tunggu, Leon! Biar aku mengantarmu dengan motorku, cuaca mulai dingin, nanti demammu kumat lagi!" seruku lalu menarik lengannya dengan pelan. Ia menengok ke arahku lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau merepotkan," tolaknya dengan suara halus. Merepotkan? Te-tentu tidak, Leon-ku! Siapa tahu aku bisa tahu dimana rumah calon pacarku!

"Tidak boleh, pokonya kau harus―" dengan cepat aku menggendong tubuh itu beserta tas ranselnya. Ia tersontak kaget dan merontah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kududukan tubuh itu di motorku dengan perlahan-lahan...

"Da-Daigo―"

"Tidak boleh menolak," potongku cepat. Ia terlihat menghela nafas. Ayolah Leon, jangan tolak kebaikan diriku ini!

"Hah, baiklah kalau kau memaksa," Oh, _dear_, syukurlah kau tidak menolak. Dengan senang hati aku pun duduk di depannya untuk mengambil ahli stir motor. Tasku dipangkunya, sedangkan tasnya berada di punggungnya. Lalu kalian bertanya soal coklat di plastik tadi? Ah, itu sudah kubuang. Berat-beratin saja, mendingan aku membonceng pujaan hatiku ini daripada coklat-coklat itu.

"Hei, pegangan, Leon. Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau terjungkal ke belakang nanti," protesku begitu ia hanya duduk di belakangku begitu saja. Ayolah, peluk pinggangku sekali-sekali kenapa?

"Nggak mau," balasnya dengan angkuh. Heh, begitu, ya? Baiklah, _fine_! Aku pun menyalahkan motorku dan memanaskannya sesaat agar motorku tidak mogok di tengah jalan nanti. Begitu sudah cukup, aku langsung―

―_BBBBBRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!_

"Ba-_baka_! Jangan cepat-cepat!" bentaknya kesal lalu buru-buru memeluk pinggangku karena takut terjungkal ke belakang. Hehehe, akhirnya kau memelukku juga, memang sengaja kukebut-kebutin biar kamu nggak ngelak lagi. Keras kepala, sih...

* * *

...

* * *

Motor bewarna hitam mengkilapku berhenti di suatu gang kecil. Leon bilang ia cukup mengantarku sampai disini karena jarak rumahnya lebih dekat melalui gang itu. Hei, padahal aku 'kan ingin mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, aku ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal, huh...

"Yakin sampai disini saja?" tawarku merasa kecewa kalau harus berpisah dengannya. Yah, aku tahu seharian ini dia terus bersamaku, sih, tapi aku maunya masih lama bersamanya! Arrrgh!

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, ya..." balasnya lagi-lagi melempar seulas senyum ke arahku. Ah, semoga saja rona merah di wajahku tidak dilihatnya. Sungguh hari ini kau begitu membahagiakanku, _dear_...

"Hati-hati, ya!" dengan itu aku melambai-lambai pada punggungnya yang mulai memasuki gang gelap itu. Bahkan jambul kembar tiga yang bergerak-gerak itu tidak kelihatan lagi. Setelah itu aku mengelus dadaku pelan, aku tahu senyumannya tadi membuat detak jantungku berhenti beberapa saat. Kuelus sampai gemuruh cinta di hatiku ini meredah. Kemudian aku menghela nafas.

Kutatap langit sore yang tidak menentu warnanya, dan kulihat jelas masih banyak salju-salju berturunan dari atas, tak jarang salju itu terjatuh tepat di permukaan wajahku yang tak lama kemudian langsung mencair. Hah... Entah kenapa hatiku hari ini bagaikan salju-salju mungil itu. Turun dengan perasaan riang tanpa arah menentuh, lalu begitu menemukan tempatnya mendarat akan langsung mencair. Sama seperti perasaanku yang kurasakan saat ini.

Entah kenapa aku belum ingin pulang dan masih ingin berdiam diri disana. Sesekali aku termenung seperti orang bodoh, memikirkan sosok beriris _violet_ indah dan berperawakan _tsundere_ itu. Hah, membayangkannya saja membuatku melayang-layang di surga ke-7, Leon...

"DAIGOOOOO!"

Kilat _honey-brown_ku tersentak kaget begitu pendengaranku menangkap seseorang meneriaki namaku. Suara itu... Suara itu tidak asing lagi... Leon! Aku merasakan firasat buruk, asal suara itu dari gang gelap lagi. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung mencabut kunci motorku dan berlari ke dalam sana. _Dear_, kumohon jangan terjadi apa-apa padamu!

"Leon! Jawab aku!" seruku dengan kencang sampai suaraku bergemah di gang gelap itu. Walaupun faktor waktu―sore menjelang malam― membuatku susah melihat ke dalam sana, tapi samar-samar pupil mataku mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang gelap, penglihatanku mulai jelas. Aku terus berlari ke dalam mencari-cari sosok Leon, "...Leon! Kau dimana!?" seruku lagi.

"Kh... To... long..." pendengaranku mulai menangkap suara rintihan, juga suara-suara orang-orang banyak yang kelihatannya mendecak sebal lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan―menjauh dariku. Menurut analisisku, suara langkah lari itu lebih dari 2 orang. Tapi masa bodoh soal itu!

"Le-Leon!" seruku dengan raut wajah syok dan tidak percaya. Akhirnya kutemukan dia! Tapi kondisinya sekarang membuatku sangat marah bercampur sedih. Sosoknya tergeletak lemah, tapi ia masih sadarkan diri dan terdengar suara ringisan sakit darinya.

"Bertahanlah!" seruku dengan perasaan takut bercampur marah. Terlihat luka pukulan benda tumpul di keningnya, dan luka itu kini mengucur darah segar yang mengalir sampai pipinya, juga ada darah lain yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Brengsek, siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini padanya!? Tidak akan kumaafkan, sampai mati pun akan kukejar, bajingan!

"Dai... go..." gumannya lemah. Ia meringkuk kecil begitu aku langsung membawanya ke dekapanku. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan bajingan itu, tapi Leon, bertahanlah! Kupeluknya kuat-kuat lalu kuusap rambut pirangnya.

"Bertahanlah, ini aku, Daigo. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku, ya?" bujukku berusaha membuatnya tenang. Aku yakin ia syok sekali. Semoga saja luka itu tidak parah. Lalu tangan kiriku yang menganggur mulai mencari-cari ponsel di sakuku. Kucari nomor pelayan pribadiku disana, lalu dengan segera aku meneleponnya, ini keadaan darurat!

_-"Selamat sore, tuan Daigo. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"-_

"Isho, tolong datang ke depan toko sembakau yang ada di jalan 55, ada yang sekarat disini dan aku tidak bisa membawanya dengan motor. Kau datang kesini dengan mobil Porsche-ku, SEKARANG!" kutekan kata 'sekarang' karena pelayan pribadiku bernama Isho itu paling telmi dari semua pelayan yang ada.

_-"Ba-baik! Laksanakan!"-_

Setelah mematikan sambungan, aku langsung menggendong Leon yang kutebak pasti sudah pingsan dengan luka seperti itu di keningnya. Aku membawanya keluar dari gang gelap itu, berharap Isho cepat datang. Bisa gawat kalau Leon terus dibiarkan sedangkan pendarahan di keningnya itu belum berhenti. Sekarang kududukan ia pelan di motorku, tangan kiriku menyanggah punggung kecilnya, dan kuusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam tenang.

"Bertahanlah, Leon, kau pasti akan baik-baik sa―"

_CKIIIIITTTTTTTT!_

"Tuan Daigo, saya datang seperti apa yang diperintahkan!" Aku melongo melihat pelayan berkumis yang mengabdi padaku selama 5 tahun itu datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. ISHO! KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGU SUASANA SAJA! SETELAH INI SELESAI KUHANTAM KAU DENGAN DURIAN TETANGGA, ARRGH!

* * *

...

* * *

_Tes tes tes tes_

_Ckit_

Kugosok-gosok permukaan handuk ke rambutku yang basah seusai mandi. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi pribadi di kamarku dengan suara pelan. Kemudian mataku memandang lurus, dimana pemandangan malam kota terlihat jelas di jendela besar kamarku itu. Sekarang kulirik jam dinding kamarku yang bergambar _Pendragon chibi_, disana sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam lebih. Suasana kamarku yang mewah ini memang hening.

Dengan langkah pelan, kudekati tempat tidurku, dimana ada sesosok figur yang berbaring disana. Sesaat aku memandang wajah itu dalam diam. Wajah tidurnya sungguh tenang, dan aku menyukainya. Setidaknya raut wajah itu menunjukan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Terlihat balutan-balutan perban putih yang melilit kepalanya bagian kening untuk menutupi luka disana. Sejenak aku terdiam dalam kondisi itu sampai puas memandanginya.

Kemudian aku terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara-suara yang mengganggu. Hanya ada suara halus dari pendingin ruangan dan kebisingan kota di luar, tidak yang lain. Hah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya ke rumahku dan memanggil dokter pribadiku yang berkelas dan profesional untuk mengobati lukanya tadi.

Aku sempat menghela nafas lega begitu dokter berkata bahwa luka itu tidak akan mengancam keselamatan nyawanya. Ia akan baik-baik saja dan tinggal tunggu Leon sadarkan diri. Setelah itu cukup minum obat yang disarankan dokter untuknya. Syukurlah! Leon-ku tidak apa-apa! Ngomong-ngomong ada alasan lain kenapa kubawah ke rumahku, karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya!

Dan soal kenapa ia tidur di kamarku... Ya, suka-suka aku, dong! Bagiku ia milikku sekarang, lagipula 'kan sekali-sekali ia meninggalkan bau khasnya di ranjangku, hehehe. Aku tidak mau menidurkannya di ruang tamu, bagiku ia lebih istimewa daripada tamu. Ia orang yang kusukai sejak lama...

"Ukh..." ditengah khayalanku sendiri, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada gerakan pada tangan pucatnya yang mula-mula diam. Aku membulatkan mata melihat itu, dan iris _honey-brown_ku langsung melirik ke arahnya. Ya, dia sadar! Leon tampak mengerang kecil. Dengan cepat kugenggam tangannya tadi sembari terus menatapnya.

"Leon?" panggilku dengan nada lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, iris violet itu terbuka samar-samar. Dan ia langsung saja melihatku yang memandang cemas dirinya. Sesekali ia menautkan alisnya heran,

"Daigo...? Kenapa... de-dengan... ku?" ucapannya terdengar pelan dan terbata-bata, tapi aku mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya. Ya, jelas ia kebingungan, berada di kamarku yang tidak di kenal sebelumnya, dan dalam keadaan kritis pula.

"Ehm, jangan khawatir soal itu. Tadi ada sekelompok orang tidak jelas yang mengeroyokimu, kau ingat?" ujarku berusaha untuk memastikan. Ya, walau saat itu tahu-tahu aku sudah mendapatinya tergeletak dengan luka berat, aku yakin pasti ada yang melakukan itu padanya. Ia terdiam sesaat, berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, aku ingat..." ujarnya lemah kemudian tertunduk, mungkin syoknya akan kejadian itu kembali terulang. Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan melempar senyumku padanya. Kuelus pelan rambut pirangnya yang lembut itu lalu berkata,

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengurus soal itu, oke?" kulihat ia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku menolongnya sampai sejauh ini. Ya, itu sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu, _dear_...

"Aku... dimana?" tanyanya lagi sembari memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan di benakku. Untung saja aku punya akal sehat, kalau tidak dia sudah kutindih dari tadi.

"Ini di rumahku, karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu waktu itu, jadi langsung kubawah ke rumahku, Leon..." lanjutku lagi menatap wajahnya yang berkesan imut itu. Ia mengangguk kecil ―lagi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, setelah ini aku akan membayar―"

"Tidak perlu, Leon. Istirahatlah, kau boleh memakai kamarku sesukamu, kok!" potongku cepat. Bayar? Ganti rugi? Tidak, _dear_! Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini kedua setelah orang tuaku.

"Un," dia tampak memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ingin beristirahat lagi, "...Terima kasih, Daigo. Mungkin dari semua orang yang kukenal di sekolah, kau yang paling aneh buatku," lanjutnya dengan terkekeh kecil. Tunggu, tunggu! _What_? Aneh? Ke-kenapa!?

"Aku aneh? Aneh apanya? Kau bilang orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu ini aneh?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," jawabnya cepat dengan nada sebal khasnya. Aku menautkan alisku bingung.

"Terus apa?" lanjutku penasaran. Hei, setidaknya aku bisa tahu kesan diriku di mata orang yang kucintai, bukan?

"Kau yang mengerjai dan mengusiliku setiap hari, bahkan keusilanmu itu sudah seperti jadwal. Lalu hanya kau yang bisa kuajak ngobrol dan banyak menolongku sampai sekarang, benar-benar aneh..." lanjutnya sembari membuang muka dengan rona merah. _Hell_! _Dear_, kau malu, ya? Hehe, mengaku saja, deh.

"Hmm, mengaku saja kau suka padaku, 'kan?" godaku sembari mencubit gemas pipi putihnya. Hehehe, siapa tahu aku bisa mengusilinya lagi, tapi kemudian ia mengerang tak suka pipinya dicubit.

"Memangnya siapa yang memberimu jawaban di setiap ulangan Fisika dan Kimia, huh?" balasnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Hei, tapi 'kan itu kau yang memberikannya sendiri, aku tidak memintamu, lho~" balasku balik tidak mau mengalah lalu tertawa lebar. Kulihat ia mendengus lalu kembali membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

"...Iya, aku aneh," balasnya mengalah sembari mendecak sebal membuat tawaku semakin pecah. Tingkahmu konyol sekali, _dear_. Setelah mengatai orang aneh lalu kau baru sadar kau juga aneh?

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu kalau seumur-umur kau cuma memberi bocoran jawaban padaku, kukira kau membenciku karena aku sering mengusilimu, lho..." ujarku kemudian. Ia membuka kembali kedua iris violetnya dan menatapku singkat.

"Aku suka padamu, _baka_. Makanya hanya kau yang kuberi jawaban!" Eh... Aku terdiam... Atau lebih tepatnya... Aku membatu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang... Dia bilang... Dia bilang kalau...

"A-apa kau bilang―"

"Aku bilang aku suka padamu! Dasar tuli!" lanjutnya lagi lalu kembali membuang muka karena malu. Heh!? Se-serius kau, _dear_!? Dengan cepat aku menggoyangkan bahunya mengisyaratkan ia untuk melihatku.

"Kau... serius, 'kan!?" tanyaku dengan perasaan bahagia meluap-luap. Ia pun dengan terpaksa kembali menatapku karena bahunya terus kugoyang-goyangkan. Dan kedua iris coklatku melihat jelas, ia menatapku dengan wajah memerah yang manis... _Dear_... itu artinya, kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?

"Teserah kau mau ketawa atau menganggapku gila, yang jelas―"

Kubungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku. Leon... Hei, Leon... orang yang kucintai selama ini, kalau memang kau mencintaiku, buktikan cintamu padaku. Ciumanku mengisyaratkan demikian. Kulihat ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menggerak-gerakan mulutnya kesusahan. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bermaksud melawan, melainkan berusaha membuktikan cintanya. Ya, kuterima cintamu, _dear_...

"Ungh... Da-Daigo..." ia sempat memanggil namaku dengan sedikit desahan kecil sebelum mulut itu kubungkam sepenuhnya. Kulumat lembut bibir itu penuh cinta, sesekali lidahku masuk untuk menjelajahi mulutnya yang tidak pernah terjamah siapapun.

"Hei, Leon..." panggilku dengan seringaian khasku yang sanggup membuatnya kembali mengkerutkan dahi.

"A-apa?"

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta pertamaku," bisikku tepat di telinganya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kebingungan. Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusap-usap bibirnya yang sedikit basah dan memerah.

"Maksudnya aku juga mencintaimu, dari dulu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." kulihat kedua iris _violet_nya berair. Oh, _dear_, mengapa kau menangis? Aku jamin aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan semua yang kumiliki. Hatiku dan jiwaku sekalipun, semuanya untukmu. Kuusap air mata yang mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis, _dear_... Aku akan membahagiakanmu mulai sekarang," dengan itu kutarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk erat dan lembut seakan-akan tidak mau melepasnya lagi. Kupanggilnya dengan kata-kata semanis gula. Kucium lagi pipi dan bibirnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau benar-benar... bodoh," setelah mengucapkan itu, ia terlelap di dalam dekapanku. Kubaringkan lagi tubuhnya perlahan ke ranjang tidurku lalu aku kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kupandang wajah tidurnya yang terlukis jelas kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. Kuberbaring di sebelahnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Leon... untuk seterusnya dan selama-lamanya... Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu, cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**BONUS **

"Hei, bro..."

"Whatsup?"

"Memangnya pacar dari anak yang waktu itu kita pukul menyewa Spiderman, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"MASIH TANYA KENAPA!? MASIH TANYA KENAPA, BEGO!? ITU SUDAH JELAS KARENA TIBA-TIBA KITA DISERANG LALU DIGANTUNG TERBALIK DI TIANG LISTRIK SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!"

"GRRR... ITU SALAHMU YANG MENYURUH KITA UNTUK MEMUKUL ANAK ITU, 'KAN? KAU YANG BODOH, BAJINGAN!"

"AKU DISEWA SEORANG SISWI UNTUK MEMUKUL ANAK ITU KARENA KATANYA ANAK ITU MENGGANGGU CINTANYA! MANA KUTAHU AKAN BERAKHIR JADI SATE GRAVITASI SEPERTI INI! AAAARRRGHHHHHH!"

* * *

**BONUS II**

_14 Maret_

"Leon-chan!" seruku dengan riang gembira menghampiri tempat duduk Leon, 'kan kebetulan juga tempat dudukku di sebelahnya, hehehe. Ia menatapku dengan sebal,

"Jangan pakai embel-embel _'-chan'_, _baka_! Aku tidak suka!" protesnya lalu kembali menatap buku catatannya. Hehehe, sebulan kita pacaran diam-diam, kau semakin manis saja, bahkan muka marahmu pun menggemaskan bagiku!

"Hei, aku ini pacarmu, Leon-chan. Eh, tapi itu tidak penting, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" bisikku dengan nada yang sengaja kubuat-buat, sukses membuat kedua pipi dinginnya panas dan merona merah. Jujur saja, aku bisa merasakan tatapan 'aneh' dari siswa lainnya, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Eh? Untukku?" ujarnya bingung, tapi dari wajahnya, ia terlihat tidak tertarik. Dengan cengiran khas-ku, aku mengeluarkan sebuah Marsmallow yang dibungkus dengan plastik merah muda, tak lupa diikat dengan pita merah yang besar. Bukannya Leon yang kaget, tapi siswi-siswi lainnya yang syok. Hei! Aku tidak memberi ini untuk kalian!

"Untukmu, _dear_, balasan atas coklat _Vallentine_-mu," ujarku dengan nada penuh cinta, sanggup membuatnya yang sedingin es pun tertegun. Kuraih tangan kanannya yang dingin lalu kukecup singkat, sanggup membuat murid wanita lainnya menjerit nggak jelas. Lalu kuberikan Marsmallow itu padanya.

"Te-terima kasih,..." ucapnya dengan malu-malu bercampur gengsi. Hehehe, coklat valentine? Dia memberiku coklat valentine? Heh, itu tidak bohong, kok! Keesokan hari setelah kami jadian, ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan coklat itu dari tasnya lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Asyik! Tidak kusangka dia sudah membuat coklat dulu untukku sebelum aku memberinya!

Marsmallow, bearti aku menerima cintamu, dear... Aku sangat mencintaimu...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Illusha**: Yoo, minna-san! Watashi Illusha desu, ne! Kangen saya tidak buat fic lagi, huhuhuhu T_T Untungnya Cerbeast mengajakku lagi untuk berkolaborasi mengenai fic oneshoot ini. Ya, walaupun saya di Australia, saya masih rutin nonton vanguard, kok, dan pas sekali kami tertarik dengan pairing ini XD DaigoLeon, kayaknya bagian _english_ pun belum ada yang membuat fic dengan pairing ini. Yipee! PertamaX! *jdor*

**Cerbeast**: Nee, minna, gomen kalau OOC, ya, namanya juga _mind/POV_, pasti kata-kata yang dilontarkan isi hatinya nggak seperti yang tertampang di wajahnya, fufufu *digetok* Fic ini spesial untuk FID! Walau telat, tapi selamat hari FID yang ke-4 minna! XDD Semoga fic ini menghibur minna-san semua. Well, sebelum pergi, tinggalkan _review_, dong, secuilll aja juga nggak apa-apa. Tinggalkan pendapat, kritik, saran mengenai fic ini, bisa kami jadikan bahan referensi x-) Atau adakah juga yang menyukai _pair_ ini? Ayo goyang gayung sama aku dan Illusha! *digampar*

_**Please review. And, YOU! Thanks for reading!**_ ^_^


End file.
